


Journey to the Distant Shore  4: Time to Set Sail Again

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully each think over how bored and worried they are while in their exile.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  4: Time to Set Sail Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Time to Set Sail Again

## Time to Set Sail Again

### by Pattie

Journey to the Distant Shore: Part 4: 

Title: Time to Set Sail Again 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG  
................................................................ Classification: MSR, M/A, S/A, Scully POV, Mulder POV 

Spoiler: Entire Series, "The Truth" 

Summary: Mulder has always been busy chasing down leads, jogging or playing basketball. (We won't mention the video hobby, will we?) This hiding out is getting to be crazy making. Scully, too, is becoming restless and feeling the same paranoia as Mulder. So, only trusting each other, and knowing time's precious, each comes to the same decision the third day in New Mexico. 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, all other characters and incidents referred to of the original X-Files, are Property of Chris Carter, 1013 Poductions and Fox Studios. The real F.B.I. belongs to the menand women protecting everyday Americans, in the real world. 

L'il Ale-i-Inn,  
Roswell, New Mexico 

**SCULLY, SITTING OUTSIDE ON THE MOTEL ROOM STOOP**

As I write a new journal, I know this is a new chapter in our lives. I find myself rather peaceful these days. Now that we are not active F.B.I. agents, our relationship is sexual with free abandon, and the fear of interdepartmental memos, rampant rumours and silly hallway smirking is behind us. 

But as I watched Mulder flick the converter and complain there was nothing to watch, even with 45 channels, I knew he was only bored, restless. He's a man who needs to be doing something purposeful every waking hour or he will wither as some flowers do before me in the hot, noon-day sun. The search for the truth was his sustenance, jogging released his frustration, and the basketball kept his mind off of all his burdens and ghosts, even if only for brief hours of sweat and competition. 

I know he is thinking, asking himself, "What next?', "Are they watching?", "Are we being hunted down?", if he can protect us and for how long. He's going over the pain he felt away from William and me. And I'm certain he's thinking about William and what to do to change his situation. CAN he keep him safe? "What about Scully and any future children we might have, now knowing that she's fertile?" That's a desire he knows I have. Very deeply so. I cherish family and a future permanent home very much. Especially with Mulder and OUR own children. 

Monica Reyes packed a cell phone for me--new number, pre-programmed with only numbers whereby we may reach her or John Doggett. The attached letter advised me to wait for them to call first for the time being only makes me fear Mulder, in his cell phone withdrawal we always joked about, may reach the damn thing before I do and perhaps become careless. I don't know. Maybe he has one, too. He still hasn't taken anything out of the backpack. Hasn't realy even unpacked except to reach for a clean change of clothing. 

He won't want to stay put for long. Just as my Dad was always setting sail, Ahab Mulder wants to get out of here. Even if it's fun making love here, in the warm, romantic days here, (scaring the housekeeping woman in his nakedness yesterday), I know we have to leave... and soon. Our lives depend on it. 

* * *

**MULDER AND SCULLY'S MOTEL ROOM**  
**DINING SET**

What hour, what day, I have no idea. I know we can't sit around here forever hoping no one knows us, recognizes us, or comes for us. At least we're not on the news at all. "Fugitive Insane F.B.I. Agents Escape! Film at Eleven..." Nope. 

After making love to my beloved Scully, I listen in the dark, quiet hours for any evil that may be in wait to apprehend us. To be torn away from her would be every nightmare and torture I've ever endured and I'd hate myself for ever abandoning her again. To have her torn away would be like skinning me alive, eating my soul with every breath I take, every heartbeat. I can't live without Scully. I couldn't live not knowing some day William will be with us again. After so long fighting my inner demons, and screwed up childhood, I am ready to give her a family and a home. We have to fight for that, fight the future and our circumstances. 

I need some exercise. The ruminating I have been doing about the prison, my abduction, even the worry for just today is giving me tension headaches. A good run always took them away before. If I go running, I might happen along the wrong person, maybe a super soldier, a shape shifter posing as an old aquaintance. Who knows if they're out there right now? They may have forgotten about us, but I doubt it. 

Reyes and Dogett packed me a new cell phone with blocking features and numbers to summon them for any reason, day or night. I must resist the urge to call before they do so, at first. To wait for a call before we decide to go may be stupid, too. Hey, it's okay to need a little help from friends. 

I want for Scully a hot bath in a big tub, her favourite books and journals, our children, her mother and a place to sleep and play where no housekeeping comes to change the sheets because that place is home. Our home. 

So much to plan if there's a bounty on our heads, or an angel protecting us from harm. The new truth may be hell or heaven, Armageddon or peace as far as the former agents Mulder and Scully are concerned. The best new truth is that I love Dana Katherine Scully with all my heart and always have. Same has always been for her. 

I wish I had access to a computer and some key sites. Since the Lone Gunmen are dead, I guess I'm left to my own devices. Or am I? Maybe Gibson Praise, who those bastards likely won't want to mess with, because he has more powers than he lets on, maybe he can help me win this game for this season, for Scully and William. I think we have a fine team this season! 

It may just be time to set sail again. And I have a lot of files and other materials in Dad's yard behind the house, buried. Even SCULLY doesn't know about them. There's some knowledge of how the Consortium my Dad was with contacted aliens from the resistance. The name Jeremiah Smith comes to mind. Where is he right now? 

Yes, Starbuck, to sea we must go. We have a whale to hunt and this is a strong, stubborn, almost impossible one to stop. Almost. Together, matey, we are formidable. We will win. I promise. 

* * *

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
